Eye Candy
by Chugga Chugga Choo Choo
Summary: Meet the guy of your dreams at a party, get to kiss him in truth or dare. Clichéd much? Yeah, that's what I thought too. SN is love.


* * *

**Eye Candy**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything mentioned in this fic xD That includes the characters _and _the song.

I doubt you were expecting a little oneshot from me, but surprisingly I've delivered one xD

* * *

The mass of wild partiers rubbed and grinded together as the beat of the bass increased. I know what you're thinking, 'ah, the classic club scene'. No. You're wrong. I laugh in your face, well not really. It was a party, _The Party_. The biggest party of the year where all of the kids of any of the four high schools of Kohona could come and party there asses off until the night ended, then start all over again the next day at a different venue most probably. This year, the honor of holding said party was enlisted upon a certain Sakura Hanuro. Sakura was a pretty girl, with delicate features and luscious pink bubblegum hair, she was also _extremely _popular, so just by the pure idea of having the party at her house made twice as many people arrive than normal.

Sasuke winced as some drunken slut tried to rub herself against him for the third time in the last ten seconds. He'd been forced to come, by his oh-so-wonderful friend Gaara. Gaara wanted someone to accompany him since his crush, whom he was now conversing with, was going to be there. Well that was the basic idea but the redhead had never admitted it out loud. He'd just waltzed over to Sasuke's house, raided his wardrobe for clothes, thrown them at the raven then waited as he dressed before dragging him to their current destination. The house of Sakura Hanuro. Sasuke didn't particularly like Sakura, sure she seemed nice and friendly, and she hadn't tried to rub herself up against him, but there were always the rumors that lay planted in his head.

She was only popular for one reason: Roo. The boy was a hotshot, supposedly the most popular guy in Kohona Sports Academy, but no one from any of the other three school's had even seen him. It was said that _if _you did see him, you'd just know it was him. Thus, it left Sasuke confused and curious, he supposed it was an KSA thing, but the school where he went to, Kohona Maths and Science Academy, aka KMSA, didn't seem to be very in touch with the other schools so to speak. They were the elite's in intellect and often thought themselves above the others in the other three schools in the area. Though Sasuke didn't, he'd kill to be in any other school than the snobby posh school he was in. There were no fit guys goddammit.

Some kid was screaming now, running round the house whilst streaking from his clothes every so often. _Damn, why did I come? _Sasuke thought before leaving his friend with his crush, in search of some sort of strong alcohol. He reached the table only to be shoved out of the way by a busty girl with long blond hair. Ino Yamanaka, almost as popular as Sakura and the girls love term friend and rival. They used to battle for the raven's affections until they themselves gave up, sadly it hadn't influenced many of the other fangirls to stop trying to have their way with him.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke," Ino apologized before leaning over to grab an empty WKD bottle, "You coming to play spin the bottle?" She asked before shaking the bottle in front of him temptingly, slowly she leaned in forward to his ear.

"You know, there might even be some cute guys," she whispered before winking. It was a known fact that Sasuke Uchiha was gay, and it was widely accepted, some of his fangirls were a bit cheesed off about it but still continued trying to make him fall for them time after time. Ino grabbed the raven's wrist before dragging him into the main hall, a huge square shaped room housing the entrance so any latecomers could be greeted. There were already fifty or so people congregated round, making a huge circle around the outsides of the room, a lot were drunk, some almost falling asleep, and others seemed to be high from one toxic substance or another.

"Right," a voice spoke out. It was Sakura and she was stood in the center of the now sat circle. Addressing her peers she went into explaining the rules of the game.

"The first rule is that whoever you spin, you must kiss, regardless of personal like or dislike-"

"Does that mean guys have to kiss guys and girls have to kiss girls?" a drunk partier questioned before slumping unconscious.

"Uh," Sakura started, staring at the now unconscious drunken man who had questioned her, "Err, yeah, I guess..." Sakura was a bad party thrower, she had no idea what she was doing. To her, the idea was to make it like a huge slumber party; albeit without the slumber, or the all-girl-ness. She laughed awkwardly before looking up at the sound of an engine revving. It was a latecomer, obviously, but Sakura knew exactly who it was as she smiled at the sound. The sound of a car door shutting, then the revving started again as the car drove off, accompanied lazy footsteps towards the door as slowly but surely the door handle was opened to reveal a man. Sakura sighed, it wasn't the one she'd been waiting for. Roo had promised to be at this party, it was her final shot of getting even higher up the social ladder, but she _needed _him there, as weak and pathetic as it sounded. He was the life support of her popularity. She would be nothing without his friendship.

Roo was _very _against people who thought that if they were popular they would be so much a better person, and it had took a lot of persuasion to get him to even consider coming to her party. He knew she just wanted him there to look cooler, since for some unknown reason he was 'cool'. In the end he'd simply resorted in promising her he'd come just so she shut her trap for a while.

The boy that had entered was in fact Roo's best friend, Kiba Inuzuka. He was short in height for his age, swimmer's build with a fluffy head of chocolate brown hair. He was clad in dark jeans and a blue hoody, with a recurring pattern of fangs on it. Sakura looked at him expectantly, wanting to know the whereabouts of her friend Roo, he grinned in response before replying.

"He's coming, calm your beef," he grinned sticking his tongue out, "he's jus' parking the car." He walked over to his girlfriend, a pale raven that went by the name of Hinata Hyuuga, She was petite and quiet, and wasn't the most popular of girls, but had captured his heart as soon as he gazed upon her. Clichéd much? Sasuke looked over at the happy couple as Kiba stooped down to give his girlfriend a loving kiss on the cheek. They were a _real _couple, not like the majority of couples that just went out with each other for the hell of it or to gain more popularity.

"Right," Sakura said, breaking "we'll wait for Roo, then we'll get started." Excited whispers fell around the hallway as friends chatted to themselves about the arrival of the supposedly most popular and wanted guy in the whole of Kohona. She smiled at the reaction before moving over to the stereo system to put on some tunes. Sakura smirked as she flicked through her CD collection, she knew just the right song to ... infuse, her friend's arrival with a bit more passion. She watched as the shadow of her lovable friend was seen walking towards the front door before slipping the CD into the stereo and hitting play. Leaning on the wall she drank in the reaction to the song's indications and the sight of her dead sexy friend combined. Confusing wouldn't cover half of it.

_Its been so long (long, long)  
That I havent seen your face  
Im tryin be stong (strong)  
But the strenghth I have is washing away (way)_

The door handle turned as the anticipated late-comer arrived, it slowly swiveled, not jamming at all, as the door opened to reveal 'Roo'. Now, a certain Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he was most certainly curious as to who this person who everyone seemed to love and adore was. _Damn_, he thought as girls around him gushed and squealed, _he has more fangirls __than I have. _He almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost.

_It wont be long (long)  
Before I get you by my side  
And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you  
Tell you whats been on my mind_

He hadn't anticipated the image as he looked up, expecting to see an ordinary looking guy, good looking of course, well good enough looking to be a bit of a womaniser. The entering boy seemed to move in slow motion as the strobe lights danced across his features, his lithe body swayed as he stepped through the door and into the room, smoothly shutting the door behind him.

_  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na)_

_Fuck,_ Sasuke thought, _he's hot. He's too hot _not _to be gay. _His eyes travelled over the boy's figure, he took in the firm chest, covered by a blue checked cowboy style shirt and a grey cardigan. Running his eyes down his legs, Sasuke took in the boy's slender hips and thighs, shown off by his deep blue skinny jeans. Down to demin covered ankles, glancing at his tennis shoe clad feet then back up to rest on his ass. Oh my god, it was perfect, a perfect little bubble butt that Sasuke desperately wanted to … do unspeakable things to.

His eyes reluctantly detached themselves from the wonder that was Roo's ass, and slid up to glance at his face. _Holy crap, _Sasuke thought, _there is a God. _He was gorgeous. Actually, gorgeous was a _huge _understatement, he was more like a Greek Adonis from a famous painting, or something along those lines. Vibrant blond hair, smooth as liquid gold, framed his face in perfectly shaped bangs. Wide blue eyes, clearer than Mediterranean seas, shone with joy and emotion and tanned skin, smooth and creamy as rich caramel covered his reasonably muscled features and figure. In other words, he was gorgeous ten times over. Or twenty.

_I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na)  
_

Roo rolled his eyes before walking up to Sakura and changing the track. She just smirked and stuck her tongue out in a cheeky reply.

"Eurgh," the blond said in a smooth and enthralling voice, "why the hell do you always play that song every time I walk into a room?!" He asked heatedly. _Damn, _Sasuke thought, _he's cute when he's angry. _He absent-mindedly licked his lips as he watched Roo catch up with all his other friends, his back turned to the raven. Optimum butt viewing location. Sasuke watched as the denim stretched further over every time Roo would move, how it would crinkle when he leant back as he laughed how it …

A nudge to his side brought Sasuke from his fantasies of doing … unspeakable things, to the innocent blond. It was Gaara, and even worse, it was a _smirking _Gaara. Gaara never smirked, Gaara only ever looked evil. And that wasn't the most surprising thing, there was an arm around his. And it wasn't his own, it was Neji's, looks like he got the guy, good on him. And although Sasuke wouldn't even admit it if I threatened to make him uke, he was jealous, he was jealous because he had absolutely no one. Not because he wanted Neji, pfft, he's not that desperate. Anyway, back to the smirking Gaara, who was strangely enough accompanied by a smirking Neji. That was understandable, Neji tended to smirk a lot, he was like Sasuke in that respect. Sasuke hated people that were like him, thus he hated Neji.

"What you doing?" Gaara asked in a patronising voice, as if he already knew what the raven was 'doing'.

"Nothing," Sasuke haughtily replied, dammit they'd seen him staring at the blond.

"Oh, so I guess I just imagined you checking poor innocent Roo out then?" Gaara asked innocently as Neji's smirk deepened. Sasuke groaned as they laughed at him, trust Sasuke to want the hardest person in the world to get. No one even knew his real name, everyone knew him as Roo, and that was it. Sasuke watched as some random girl decided to make Roo try her white Wayfarer's on. They suited him, yeah, but Sasuke personally preferred the blond boy's eyes. His bright blue eyes that sparkled when he laughed, glittered when he smiled. Oh god, he was sounding like a hopeless Disney Princess. He sighed as Sakura brought the rowdy crowd into submission again with her thunderous roar she called a shout.

"Right, now Roo's here, we're going to play truth or dare. Who wants to go first?" After absolutely no volunteers she slyly turned to face Roo, who was straight across the circle, busy arranging his oversized grey beanie on the top of his head. He looked up, blue eyes wide in confusion as Sakura sat back down, smirk still in place.

"Roo, truth or dare?" she asked as everyone else stared silently, no one knew of Roo's potential for dares, whether he had one or not that is.

"Err," he hesitated, after all this was the first time he'd been to one of these... big, party things, and everyone was staring at him. It was scary. "Truth, I guess." He replied, ready for whatever she may have in offer. Another girl whispered into Sakura's ear as she grinned in acknowledgement. Roo gulped, this could be a tough cookie to answer honestly.

"On behalf of the _whole _of Kohona," Sakura asked, "what is your _full _name? Since you're so shrouded in mystery, we figured we ought to know a little bit more about you. Even _I _don't know your full name, so tell," she smirked, "you can't lie."

Roo laughed, that was their big question? They could have asked him that any other time and he would have told them, the only reason they didn't know was because no one had bothered to ask in the first time but if the quizzing stares were anything to go by, they really wanted to know what his full name was. He chuckled in his head, might as well have a little fun with them before he told them his real name. He sighed, acting of course, then proceeded to rub his eyes as the crowd waited in anticipated silence.

"Eurgh," he acted, "it's embarrassing, but I'll just say it quickly to get it over and done with." Everyone was still waiting as he dramatically sighed, once again running his hand through soft wheat-blond tufts. He glanced round nervously, still acting his nervousness, before blurting it out.

"It's Ben Dover," he blurted, casually watching the faces of everyone as they processed the 'joke' he just told. After about two minutes of silent, he was pretty sure no one had got it as they all sat confused slightly.

"It's not really," he stated as people started laughing, their innocent chuckles soon turning into hooting laughter. Sakura giggled slightly before flicking her hair and pouting at Roo in a flirty manner.

"Roo, you can't do that," she whined, "you _have _to tell the truth!" Roo just grinned before putting his hands up defeated. For some reason, that small grin make Sasuke's heart flutter, just a little bit. But he wouldn't have admitted it. It was a damned good smile, straight rows of pearly whites that shone in the strobe lights of the party, that opened to reveal the cutest pink tongue. _Mm, _Sasuke thought, _I can think of _so _many good things to do with that tongue. _Said tongue was now temptingly flicked across the blond's lips as he grinned and casually voiced his own opinion.

"Honest to God, if anyone had asked me that anytime, I would have answered it, but my full name is Naruto Uzumaki, okay?" He was rewarded with grins and nods of acknowledgement from the crowd as they took in another tidbit of information on the mysterious hottie.

"Right," Sakura moved on after digesting the information, "Roo, or should I say _Naruto,_ spin the bottle." Roo smirked at her for the use of his real name then span the bottle, it landing on some complete and utter stranger. But since said stranger 'knew him', Roo was pleasant and gave them a reasonably easy dare. To run around the block screaming rape. Naked.

The night went on and the partiers got more and more intoxicated, and the game was getting more and more interesting. Sakura was watching the guests carefully and couldn't help but note the lustful eyes a certain Sasuke Uchiha was sending towards her innocent blond friend. Now, Sakura _used _to be in 'love' with Sasuke, well she had thought it was love but had learnt it to be a mere crush. She'd known Sasuke was gay, but she'd _never, _not once, seen him this lustful over a guy. When he wanted a guy, he'd normally just waltz over to them and start hitting on them, and the pure fact he had kept his distance showed he didn't want to mess it up. (1) He didn't want a cheap fuck this time, which was surprising for a playboy like Sasuke.

Her inner devil grinned as she walked around the circle and approached Naruto, hugging him from behind before feeling the burn of said raven's glare on her back. The blond turned round, and bobbed his head up slightly as Sakura leaned down behind him to whisper something in his ear.

"There's a black-haired guy across the circle, don't look now or it'd be too obvious," Sakura whispered into his ear, watching as he mouthed a 'what about him?' back to her. She grinned at him as he casually glanced round the circle before his eyes landed on said raven. He was hot to put it bluntly, raven black hair, porcelain skin and a lean but muscular figure. You all know how hot Sasuke is, I don't need to go into detail.

"You like him don't you?" Sakura whispered as the blond blushed, looking anywhere but towards him.

"Well," she added, "he's been checking _you _out all night, so I guess it's okay for you to stare."

Sasuke watched as the annoying pink-haired girl leaned over the guy he had claimed as his own. Well, he hadn't officially but maybe sending burning glares towards her would make her get the point._ Feel the wrath of the Uchiha glare, bitch! _Sasuke smirked before his mind conjured up many a way to dispose of a dead body. The previous darers finished their task as Sakura went to the center of the circle to spin the bottle once again. The eyes of all the party goers were fixated on that one spinning bottle as it span to determine who it would enforce its doom on. It span and span until it came to an annoyingly slow and painful halt.

The partiers looked up into the face of a surprised and annoyed Naruto. For some reason, whenever Sakura span the bottle it nearly always landed on him, come to think of it, it _always _landed on him.

"Alright Sakura, dare," he stated, putting his hands up once again in submission, "and do your worst."

"Oh we will," she replied before hurrying over to her little posse to discuss the pros and cons of several requested dares. 'Get him to strip', one girl had requested, 'Make him sing barbie girl!' another had put forth, but the favourite, by far, had to be...

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sakura stated, "we dare you to sit on Sasuke Uchiha's lap, and to kiss him from here," she said indicating her collarbone, "up here," she continued, leading a trail up her neck and across her jaw, "then make out with him," she added, slipping her index finger into her mouth before adding, "in here." She turned and gave Sasuke a sly smirk as he sat shell shocked at the fact this _God _was being dared to kiss _him. _All of a sudden, Sasuke _really _liked that girl.

"Right, _here?!"_ the blond asked nervously, threading a hand through his hair. Sure, they'd dared him to kiss people before, but nothing as _seductive _as this.

"Yup," Sakura replied impatiently, the quicker they kissed, the happier they'd both be.

"Right," Naruto stated, no longer with nervousness but with confusion, "and this Uchiha is whom?" Sakura's eyes scanned the mass of crowds before glittering towards the shocked raven, Roo followed her eyeline until he met eyes with said boy. Cobalt crashed against jet black as both nervously contemplated whether or not the other would care.

"Do it," Sakura chanted, starting off the excitable crowd in a growingly load chant of _Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!_

The blond wandered across the circle, pointedly ignoring the questioning stares from the silent observers. He dropped down to his knees before the cross-legged raven before mouthing a quick 'sorry' and crawling onto his lap. As embarrassing as it was, Roo didn't rush, he slowly swooped down, latching his lips to the pale skin on the other's collarbone before gently flicking his tongue out and dragging it delicately across the side of the raven's neck. Shifting slightly he nibbled at the Uchiha's jaw before moving up to suck gently on the porcelain colored earlobe. Swiping his tongue behind, he swept across a sweet spot, earning a delicious moan from the stunned boy beneath him. _Damn_.

Retracing his path back to the raven's jaw, he nibbled his way up to the Uchiha's awaiting lips before taking the bottom one between his teeth, biting slightly and lapping at the swollen flesh. The raven's arms stayed by his side, not really knowing what to do until the blond latched his lips fully onto his own and they found a suitable position on the other boy's hips. Roo let the raven take control of the kiss as he opened his mouth for a willing tongue. It was slow, almost _too _slow, but slow enough so the both of them could just enjoy the moment. Sasuke wrapped his tongue around the blond's smaller pink one, relishing in the fact he was actually _doing _one of the many unspeakable things he'd wished for with that sweet tasting tongue.

Tanned arms slowly ran temptingly up the raven's arms, fiddling with bits of his shirt and fisting it at the shoulders. They slipped round the Uchiha's neck, pulling the raven even further into the kiss as Sasuke flicked his thumb under the blond's shirt and over the unseen tanned skin beneath. Roo moaned, desperately wanting to continue their little game but drastically running out of much needed oxygen. He pulled back, earning an unpleased groan from the raven before leaving a sweet and gentle kiss on the Uchiha's mouth.

Then there was the awkward part, everyone staring at them shocked still as Roo stood up and walked back over to his place. Sasuke felt the looks of envy and glares of jealously sent his way and grinned inwardly as he glanced over at the now slightly pink blond. He caught the boy's eye before looking away embarrassed, it wasn't as if the other boy fancied him anyway. He wished.

As the night went on, Sasuke found himself staring at the blond a lot more than he ought to be staring. His eyes would automatically follow up the line of his back, round his throat before gazing lustfully at the sweet pink lips and his lush caramel skin. Every so often he'd take a sip of his vodka, ignoring the vulgar taste to once again settle his eyes on the blond across the other side of the room.

Roo, on the other hand, was being teased. He was stood with his friends Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Hinata and they were all bullying him. Okay, so maybe they weren't bullying him, just taking the piss, that's all.

"He's staring at you again," Sakura giggled tauntingly, "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Because he's a wimp," the brunette male replied.

"I-I don't think Roo has to-I mean if he doesn't want to he shouldn't- he shouldn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do," Ah Hinata, always the voice of gentleness and wisdom within the group. Soon the conversation was diverted onto the topic of the most recent basketball game, and although Naruto was the captain and by far the best player on the team, he found the conversation lacking in interest when he could lock eyes with the raven from across the room. Ino grinned mischievously as she watched the pair avoiding eye contact before regaining it once again.

"Roo," she inquired, having to repeat it a few times to get his attention away from the elder raven.

"Mm?" the blond replied, his eyes still permanently locked on the Uchiha's form.

"Could you go get me another drink?" she asked sweetly, knowing full well that sending Roo over to the bar would make him up close and personal with the raven.

"Sure," the blond replied before taking her plastic cup and walking over to the bar, his eyes targeted on the Uchiha the whole time.

Sasuke gulped, the blond was coming over. He watched as Roo leant on the bar, waiting for a bartender to come and serve him, his elbows resting on the table with his hand on his palm. He smiled when he noticed the raven beside him.

"Hey, Uchiha right?" he asked, swallowing all nervousness and managing to sound pretty confident.

"Yeah," Sasuke gulped nervously, "But you can call me Sasuke." So far, so good.

"Roo," they shook hands and both slightly noticed how the other held onto their hand slightly longer than they should have done.

"This place is a bore …" the blond hinted slightly, giving the raven a chance if he wanted to.

"Hey, do you wanna get out of here?" the raven asked hopefully, taking the blond's bait.

"Alright then," the blond replied grinning slightly at his success.

They ended up at the Uchiha's apartment, playing on his newly purchased Nintendo Wii Sport. Naruto seemed to be able to completely own Sasuke at any game they played; slalom, jogging, and the oh so drastic hula hoops. It had been hell on Earth for Sasuke to watch the blond's hips slowly rotating as he hula-ed with the imaginary hoops. Hell on Earth, I tell you. After a good couple of hours on the Wii they sat down to watch a film. Sasuke smirked as he slid in the disk of his choice, 30 Days of Night, one and a half hours of complete and utter terror, he'd have the blond his in minutes.

Pressing play and dimming the lights, he maneuvered to sit himself down next the the blond god. Handing the DVD holder to the blond who audibly gulped at the horrifying picture on the cover. The starting scene came on and Sasuke couldn't help but steal a few glances every once in a while. Glancing left, he caught the eyes of the blond individual and realized he'd been caught. The blond chuckled nervously.

"What are you looking at?" he asked anxiously before jumping into the arms of the Uchiha at a particularly loud scream. As the film progressed the blond managed to dig himself under the arm of the Uchiha, his face pressed tightly against the other's chest. Sasuke laughed as the credits came on and he flicked the lights back on.

"Who would have thought that the illustrious Roo was scared of a little blood?" he chuckled at the red-faced blond.

"I wasn't scared" the other replied coolly, "I was just … wondering what aftershave you had on..."

"And did you figure it out?" the Uchiha asked, his face coming closer and closer towards the blond's own.

"Err..." the blond gulped, his eyes focusing on the raven's lips he so desperately wanted to kiss again, "Erm." He was stuck for words, frantically sniffing the raven for any ideas as to what it actually was. But nothing; he could only smell the musky scent of the raven, and he was as sure as hell that wasn't an aftershave. If it was it would be bloody expensive.

"I haven't even got any aftershave on," the raven chuckled, staring into the blond's captivating eyes and returning to silence again. He leaned forward slightly, pressing his lips against the blond's still ones and relishing in the fruity taste he now associated with Roo. Naruto wound his arms around the Uchiha's neck and laced his fingers into the black mass of hair as the kiss got more and more passionate. Sasuke nibbled on the blond's bottom lip, encouraging him to open up as he pushed the blond onto his back and moved to straddle his waist. Tongues danced together, rubbing up against each other and causing both boys to moan with excitement. Naruto moaned Sasuke plundered his mouth, savoring the taste he so desperately adored.

The excitable blond's legs found purchase around the raven's slim waist as he tugged the other further into himself. Neither paused to think, neither had second thoughts, because it all felt so right, so _real. _It was as if the both of them had finally been completed, like the other was the missing piece, as clichéd as that sounds.

Sasuke was in heaven, his senses were screaming as he pushed further against the other boy, moving to rip the other's shirt of and worship the skin previously hidden beneath. Naru was so beautiful, so exotically tanned yet he still managed to hold a timelessly classic beauty that you would normally associate with the higher class model agencies. His features were so distinct, so masculine yet soft at the same time, he was the epitome of beauty.

The blond literally purred as the Uchiha traced each and every one of his muscles, slowly taking his time in running fingers over them before tasting the skin, never getting sick of the taste. A sly pale hand slinked down to unbutton the blond's denim jeans as the other boy wriggled to remove them, his own tanned hands desperately tugging at the zipper of the other's. Soon both were devoid of all clothing but boxers and a sense of finality hung about the air, once they were gone there was really no going back. Coal eyes bore into aqua with a questioning stare. Did the other want it as much as he? Was it worth the risk? Neither wanted a one night stand, both wanted something more, something deeper.

The trance was broken as Sasuke felt tanned hands wrap around the back of his neck to pull his head back down for another sensually slow kiss, and his hands started to roam the other's body beneath him. He stroked the blond's tanned thighs, relishing the seductive moans of the blond god beneath him. The raven slyly brushed his hand over the growing erection encased in the other's white cotton boxers, and the reaction was enough to make him moan himself.

"Sasuke," the other moaned, "please … please Sasuke" he was whining which would normally be an embarrassment to any man, but the sound just made blood rush to Sasuke's nether regions and made his head go cloudy with pleasure. He wanted to hear more of those sounds. He _needed _to hear more of those sounds.

Everything moved so fast as hands moved all over each other, tugging at their boxers and desperately trying to hurry up. Naruto was whining with want by the time both were naked and the pale raven had no objections at all.

"Please Sasuke," the blond moaned wantonly, "I need you inside me … I need you inside me _now._" That was all it took as for any self control Sasuke previously had to be thrown out of the window. He wet his fingers with the intention of stretching the boy out but the other's continuous protests made him stop.

"I want you in me _now _Sasuke," the now agitated blond growled, making the Uchiha's already painful erection even worse, "If you don't fuck me hard into this bed_ right now_,I might just have to fuck myself!" There was no logic in the words but the mere sentiment itself almost forced Sasuke into fully sheathing himself into the other.

Instead he took it slow, stooping down to slowly kiss the blond as he steadily inched in. It was so hard not to just thrust in but if any of the whimpers tumblings from the other's mouth were anything to go by, it hurt. _A lot._ The Uchiha stopped once he was fully in, watching the expression on the other's face turn from extreme discomfort to medium, to slight before a slight nod and a request to move were sent his way.

After a few clumsy thrusts and stumbles, a comfortable rhythm was found which had both men moaning, each lost in the sea of heightened senses and explosive feelings. Nothing had ever felt so good yet so right at the same time.

"Sasuke," Naru moaned, his back arching with need, "I'm close."

"Me too," the other managed to breath out as he delivered a particularly harsh thrust straight into the other's prostate. A delicious moan penetrated the air as spasms wracked the blond's body, finding his release, soon followed by the raven's own.

Sasuke pulled out and collapsed onto the blond boy's body, littering the tanned skin with more hickies and love bites. He glanced up at the tanned face of the boy he'd just made love to and the happy gleam in his eyes told Sasuke that he'd not have to worry about him leaving in the morning.

* * *

You most probably don't want to know this, but the first time I wrote this bit I put "...waltz over to them and start hitting them ..." LOL xD I'm such a dork. Like hell he'd get guys by beating them up...

Er yeah, reviews would be good tah (insert smiley face here)

v


End file.
